Stars
by Dandylions
Summary: [Oneshot]While wandering Station Square one evening, Amy unexpectedly runs into an old friend... AmyxBean


**Yes, this is a Bean/Amy. I happen to like the pairing. If you don't like it, no one's forcing you to read this. I don't want to get any crap about the pairing. Got it? Good. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Amy, Sonic, Bean, or anything else. **

**(BTW, Bean isn't as goofy as he is in my other story featuring him. He's a bit more serious.) ONWARD!**

**

* * *

**

**Stars**

It was a perfect October evening in Station Square. The air was cool and crisp, as crisp as the multicolored leaves that littered the grass, pathways, and sidewalks. The fallen leaves also littered the street that the famous hero of Station Square, Sonic the Hedgehog, raced down. As usual, he was fleeing a certain pink hedgehog. A certain pink hedgehog with a huge crush on him...

"Sonic! Wait for me!" Amy Rose called as she ran after the blue hedgehog. True, she had gotten faster over the years, but she was still no where near as fast as Sonic. The blue blur responded her plea by running even faster. "Slow down!" She yelled as she tried to run faster. "I just want to ask you something!"

Sonic skidded to halt and faced the pink hedgehog. His normally calm, laid back expression was gone; frustration was now stamped across his face. "I want you to come to dinner with me later," Amy said as she caught her breath, "Then, we could go take a walk through the park. Wouldn't that be so romantic?"

"No," Sonic began, "I can't go with you. I'm meeting Tails at his workshop tonight."

"Well what about tomorrow?" Amy asked, her eyes shining hopefully.

Sonic shook his head. "Don't you get it Amy? I don't want to go on a date with you. We're just friends. Let's keep it that way. Please?"

Amy's heart sank. She had always hoped that Sonic would someday see her as more than a friend. She knew she should have seen this coming, but none the less, her green eyes began to fill with tears. "Okay..." She whispered at last. "I understand." She sniffed and blinked back the tears.

"Amy," Sonic began in a gentle voice, "I'm sorry, but I don't like you the way you like me. It would never work..."

Amy tried to speak, but her mouth refused so she simply nodded her head. "See ya around." Sonic said before he dashed away down the street. Amy gave Sonic a small wave goodbye as he vanished from sight. For several long moments, she stood in the middle street staring at the spot where Sonic had disappeared from sight. She finally came crashing back to reality when a car behind her honked.

She jumped slightly at the sound but quickly walked to the sidewalk, mouthing an apology to the angry driver. Now that Sonic had turned her down, there was nothing Amy could do but walk dejected down the sidewalk. _I probably should've brought a jacket. _She thought as a cold wind chilled her fur.

Not wanting to return home just yet, Amy wandered the streets of Station Square, looking at the various items displayed in shop windows. As the sun began to sink farther into the horizon, she found herself walking the cobblestone path that wound through Station Square's park. _The sunset sure is beautiful. _She thought as she looked up into the sky. The normal, serene blue was mixed with a myriad of oranges, yellows, and pinks.

Amy sighed and sat down on leaf littered bench. There were people and other creatures walking on the streets all around her, but at the moment, Amy felt as if she was all alone. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs, hugging them to her chest. " Why couldn't I see that Sonic wasn't interested in me? All he ever does in run away from me. All this time I thought he was playing hard to get, but now I know why he was running." Amy buried her head in her arms. "Doesn't anyone care about me...?" She whispered to herself.

After sitting there curled up in a little miserable pink ball for another ten minutes, Amy sat up. There was nothing she could do about how Sonic felt. The only thing she could do now was move on. For too long she had obsessed over Sonic. For too long she had chased him. For too long she had tried to win his affection.

Amy sniffed and wiped away her tears. If Sonic wanted to be just friends, then fine. It would not be easy, but eventually she would let go of her feelings for him. Amy was about to get up and walk home when a stranger bumped into her. "Sorry..." Amy mumbled as she slid off of the bench.

The stranger pulled dropped his grocery bag and pulled his jacket hood down. "Amy?" He asked, somewhat surprised.

"Bean?" Amy asked, just as surprised as Bean had been. "Wow, I haven't seen you in long time. What are you doing here?"

Bean sat down on the red bench that Amy had been sitting on a moment ago. "Me and Bark got an apartment a couple blocks away."

The pink hedgehog sat down besides the duck. "How's Bark doing?"

Bean shrugged. "Same as always. I was just out getting some stuff for dinner tonight. We were going to go out to dinner, but I accidentally blew up our credit card, and we don't have enough cash." Bean admitted, somewhat embarrassed.

Amy gave him a weak smile. Count on Bean to blow up something important. Bean cocked his head to the side. "Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

Amy shook her head. "It's nothing..." She muttered.

"Well sure it's something!" Bean said, "What made you cry?"

Amy sighed and told Bean everything that had happened earlier that evening. When she was done, Bean placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Amy." He said quietly. "If it makes you feel any better, I've always liked you."

Amy smiled. "Thanks, Bean."

The green duck smiled and leaned back on the bench. He pointed up into the darkening sky. "Hey look! The first star's out. I like stars... they're so shiny..."

Amy smiled again. Her sadness seemed to melt away when she was with Bean. There was something about the quaint duck that made her feel happy inside. "There's another one." She said, pointing to a faint pinprick of light somewhere in the distance.

The minutes passed by quickly as the two of them pointed out every star as they appeared in the sky. "Wow," Amy said when darkness had fallen, "I've never seen so many stars from the city before."

"Me neither." Bean agreed. The two of them sat there in an awkward silence, staring at the ground, the stars, the dark outline of the trees, anything but each other.

Finally, Amy broke the silence. "It sure is could." She said as another cold wind blew.

"Here." Bean said as he took off his jacket. "You can use my jacket."

Amy gratefully took the jacket from Bean. "Thanks, Bean, but won't you be cold?"

Bean shook his head. "Nah, it's not as cold here as it was in the Ice Caps. Me and Bark went there once. I fell through the ice and a fish bit me."

Amy giggled and was about to respond when Bean pointed excitedly to the sky. "Look a shooting star!" He shouted, pointing to a streak of silver light. "Quick, make a wish Amy."

Amy smiled and laid her head on Bean's shoulder. "I don't need to make a wish Bean. I've already got a great friend like you." Bean blushed slightly and mumbled his thanks before wrapping his arm around Amy's shoulder.

"You're a great friend too, Amy." He said. Amy smiled. She leaned over and gave Bean a quick kiss on the cheek. The green duck grinned sheepishly and pulled Amy closer to him.

Her head lying on Bean's shoulder, Amy closed her eyes and sighed. This moment was perfect. She'd been searching for love in Sonic, but she had found it in Bean, the last person she ever expected. _Funny how love works... _She thought as the two of them sat there on the bench the rest of the night, staring at the stars and talking quietly. _Me and Bean... who would've imagined?_

_

* * *

_**Ah! The fluff! It burns! (hides behind a couch) Please review!**


End file.
